


Lay Your Hands

by Lozza



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves his car, Steve wants him to love him just as much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, that I can do anyway. Short ones and me don't mix most of the time, but this was something that has been batting around my head for a little while, so I thought I'd try it. Please let me know what you think!

Steve had control issues, he knew he did. He was probably the first one to admit it, apart from anywhere near Danny, then he denied it vehemently just to watch the Hurricane Williams Show. But those were not the main reason he liked to drive Danny’s car, hell no.  
That reason was something he was not going to admit to anyone, and he has been trained to withstand torture, so it wasn’t going to come out any time soon.

The reason was the way Danno drove his car. He was a great driver, as good as Steve himself, but it was the way he did it.

It was positively pornographic.

The steering wheel was covered in soft leather, it was warm to the touch and slid easily through his fingers, but Danny? Danny seemed to treat it as if he was caressing it. He gripped the wheel with two fingers and his thumb of his right hand and laid his left hand on the yoke in the centre of the wheel, using his left thumb to gently caress the soft leather there. He used his left hand to steer, letting the leather slide through the fingers of his right hand, only squeezing it tight when he had to aim the car around a corner, then letting it slide gently through his fingers again to straighten up.

Sometimes he held the wheel in one hand, while he played with the gear stick with the other. And when he did that, Steve had to force himself to stop groaning at the sight. The top of the stick was covered in the same soft leather as the steering wheel, and when he was driving normally Danny had the habit of rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top, sometimes digging in to the numbers pressed into the leather, other times running it around the rim, his other fingers wrapped around the leather covered stick. Steve could just imagine those strong, slim fingers wrapped around his own cock like that, Danny’s thumb digging into the slit, rubbing the Commander’s precum over the tip as he used his other hand to caress and stroke Steve’s hip the same gentle way he did the steering wheel.

Danny thought it made Steve prickly because of his control issues, but it wasn’t that, Steve shifted around in the passenger seat of the Camaro to adjust his hard cock in his pants so his hard on wasn’t so obvious to his chauffeur. Not for any other reason!

But then, sometimes, Danny was thoughtful when he drove, concentrating on a case, or something else, and he ran his fingers up and down the gear stick like he was jerking it off. And if he wasn’t doing that then he was moving the hand he held on the wheel in small motions, letting the leather slip though his fingers, and Steve stared at it, imagining those fingers gripping something else than the wheel. The vehicle also seemed to purr more contentedly when he was caressing it, respond more smoothly to his touch than Steve’s, which wasn’t really a surprise since his partner seemed to enjoy giving it a hand job every now and then.

It had been painful for the Commander to be in the car with his partner for the first year of their relationship, having to watch as Danny made love to his car, sometimes singing to it as well. The blond had a habit of patting the dash in front of him when he’d had to stand on the brakes to stop, or used it in a pursuit, pleased that the machine had done what Danny had asked it to do without complaint. What Steve would do to get that sort of reward from his partner was something he was not going to admit to anyone either.

Now though, now everything had changed. Steve had changed, realising how easy it was for his enemies to rip everything he had worked hard for away from him. So, after meeting with the new Governor, getting his team back, plus one, but he could work with her, he literally pulled Danno out of his office, telling the people there to take the rest of the afternoon off , and out of the building. Danny spluttered in indignation as he was virtually dragged out to his car, but Steve was determined and he didn’t care who was watching. DADT was gone, his own self doubt was gone, and he simply crowded Danny against the driver’s door of the Camaro, took his head in his hands and kissed him soundly. Danny responded after a moment of surprise, kissing him back, and he looked up at him when they finally broke off. “Steve…” he said, but his partner cut him off.

“I love you, Danno.” Steve told him firmly, forcing the words out of his mouth where normally they would stay in. “I want you, I need you. And if you say no, I’m never gonna let you drive your car again.”

Danny frowned at him. “Why can’t I drive?” he asked him curiously.

“Because I can’t watch you caress it the way you do, and keep imagining how it feels.” Steve replied and kissed him again, quicker this time. “I want to know how it feels. If you say yes you’re driving back to my place, now, so I can finally find out how it feels to be under your hands.”

Danny’s frown deepened for a few moments as he tried to figure that one out, but then shook his head. “You are certifiably insane, Babe.” he retorted, and pulled out his car keys. “Let go of me and get in the passenger seat. Your bed is calling me.”

Steve grinned at him and kissed the corner of his mouth again before he let him go to jog around the other side of the car. He slid in the passenger seat, buckled up, and settled back to watch the show.


End file.
